<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a Star by PokemonRescueSquad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592164">Not a Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonRescueSquad/pseuds/PokemonRescueSquad'>PokemonRescueSquad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Young ed, brief mention of problematic home life, exploratory oneshot, its real short but sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonRescueSquad/pseuds/PokemonRescueSquad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the house is loud with the shouts of his parents, a young boy likes to sneak out the door to look up to the stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not a Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He slipped out the door, careful not to alert his parents arguing in the kitchen. He cringed when he heard a mug shatter against the wall. A breath he didn't know he was holding was let loose, a cloud of vapor rising in the cold air. He smiled at the sight before clamoring down the icy stairs. His gaze rose to the sky and his body relaxed. <br/>"I'm bright but not clever,<br/>I burn but I'm not a bonfire,<br/>I sound like I'm a celebrity but I'm not famous,<br/>I twinkle but I'm not an eye,<br/>I can be seen at night but I'm not the moon. What am I?" he whispered softly to himself a grin growing. He walked down the path to sit on a stump in his yard, his gaze never leaving the stars above. <br/>"A star. That's what you are. I may be bright...but I'm no star. Because I am clever and a star is not."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>